Hector LeMans
Hector LeMans, crime lord of El Marrow, is the game's primary antagonist and the head of the counterfeit Number Nine ticket scam. Biography Hector LeMans was a "very bad boy" in his life and had a lot of time to pay in the Land of the Dead. He decided to begin an evil web of corruption surrounding the Department of Death and the plan to deprive the souls who pass through of their Number Nine tickets. The tickets are sold to rich people who don't want to wait for their four-year journey, even if they don't deserve them. The reason for Hector's plan was to make the Land of the Dead 'livable'. Hector, Don and Domino all realized that they wouldn't get into the Ninth Underworld because they didn't live good enough lives, and a Double-N ticket wouldn't change that. This can be seen with Nick Virago in Year Four. However, what no one didn't know was that Hector had been counterfeiting the tickets; he sold the fake ones and kept the real ones for himself in a desperate attempt to get out of the Land of the Dead. Hector already had his system up and running before the newly deceased Salvador Limones arrived in the Land of the Dead. Salvador's Double-N ticket was subsequently stolen, and none-the-wiser, he was forced to accept a job as a Reaper in the D.O.D. He eventually discovered the conspiracy; outraged, he vanished into the underground of El Marrow and founded the Lost Souls' Alliance to investigate and fight the corruption. In Year One, he worked closely with the Department of Death and Domino Hurley. When Don Copal, the boss of the D.O.D., proved his incompetence by not watching Manny Calavera, he quickly sprouted him and made Domino the new head of the operation. By Year Four, Hector's plans have begun to pay off. He has taken over the whole of El Marrow, and has undoubtedly become the most powerful figure in the town. On the wall of the L.S.A. Headquarters is an audio recording of a conversation between him and Hector, in which Bowlsley informs Hector that he has been working on some flower arrangements for him. Exasperated and enraged, Hector screams at Bowlsley: "You are not a florist! You are a manufacturer of weapons!" Manny Calavera managed to reach him in his office, while trying to sell tickets to Celso Flores and his wife. Impressed by the stranger's selling abilities, he decided to recruit him in his DOD offices. Ironically, he led him in his very former office. While explaining to him his share in the job, Manny revealed himself and threatened him with a Sproutella gun. However, one of his ravens flew into the office; Manny shot it, but it distracted him long enough for Hector to flee through the window. Carrying a briefcase of tickets, he attempted to jump to an adjacent roof. He didn't quite make it and fell several stories down, but apparently, he survived. It is revealed shortly after that Hector is hiding in his greenhouse in his meadow full of sprouted souls. Olivia Ofrenda, Hector's girlfriend, forces Manny to enter the greenhouse, where Hector shoots him. Bowlsley had run off with all his fast-acting Sproutella, but Hector views this as a positive, telling Manny this just means he will "writhe around in excruciating pain for about an hour" because of it. However, this gives Manny enough time to save himself with liquid nitrogen, get a gun from Salvador's car, and kill Hector in the greenhouse by filling it with his own poisonous Sproutella gas. Personality Hector is very manipulative and greedy. He speaks in a crisp, refined tone, and frequently allows himself moments of mirth. He can be easily angered, however, and if someone is no longer of use to him, he won't hesitate to sprout them, as can be seen when he sprouts Don Copal. He is shown to have a great deal of power over El Marrow before the events in Year One. When the game shifts to Year Four later in the game, it is revealed he has complete control over the city. Category:Character